Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by MidnightRain6593
Summary: It may have been May 10, 1994 for months now, but Bonnie is determined to get into the Christmas spirit whether Damon likes it or not. Season 6 AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor am I making any profit from this whatsoever. Characters, etc. all belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: This was written to fulfill a secret Santa for Bonnie Holiday Harem week on Tumblr. **

**This is basically an AU where Bonnie and Damon are still in 1994 and are still with each other for Christmas. Also, let's just pretend that Kai doesn't exist in this fic. I was originally going to incorporate him, but after that horrible mid-season finale, I just wanted to make this fic as sweet and fun and lighthearted as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She keeps track of the days on a little notepad. With it being May 10,1994 every single day, time could so easily get lost and she thinks she'd probably go crazy if she didn't know what day it was actually supposed to be. Although, Damon claims that knowing is liable to drive her crazy in the long run, too.<p>

"Christmas is coming up," Bamon tells Damon one day as he sets the usual plate of vampire-faced pancakes down in front of her.

"So?"

"_So, _we should do something…like decorate or whatever," Bonnie replies.

"Why? It's not like we both to celebrate any other holiday, so what's the point?" Damon asks.

"Because Christmas is always extra special," she replies in a 'no duh' voice. "And if anyone could use some Christmas cheer, it's us."

Damon snorts, but doesn't bother to respond.

"Well, I'm decorating whether you like it or not, so there," she announces adamantly.

* * *

><p>She heads over to her own house and begins digging around for Christmas decorations. She finds the fake tree they had had forever along with a couple of boxes of old ornaments and other Christmas decorations.<p>

At first she's worried about how she'll manage to get all this back to the old Salvatore boardinghouse. She hadn't dared take Damon's Camaro because she didn't want to hear him bitching at her for the next five hours about how she had kidnapped his baby (unfortunately, she has first-hand experience with that one). Luckily, she finds the keys to the old Corolla her dad had sold by the tie she turned seven.

There's no sign of Damon when she enters the house, a box full of decorations in her arms. She had finished unloading everything from the car and had begun putting the fake tree together when Damon walks through the front door, a single grocery bag in hand.

"I figured since you're insisting on this, we could at least do it properly with some eggnog," he says by way of explanation.

She smiles at him as he disappears into the kitchen. When she gets to the top of the tree she frowns. She couldn't quite reach the top to snap the last few branches into place.

Spotting a chair pushed into a nearby desk, she drags it over and climbs on top of the chair, finally able to reach the top and snap the last branches into place.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks, returning with two glasses of eggnog.

"Well, I don't know if you quite noticed, but I'm not exactly tall and I needed to reach up here somehow," Bonnie replies sardonically as she snaps the last branch into place.

"That chair is an anti—"

Before he can finish, there's a loud _crack! _as one of the legs gives way and the chair starts to come down lopsidedly.

She lets out a small squeak—much to her chagrin—but doesn't really have time to brace herself for impact. Before she hits the floor, though, Damon has her and carefully sets her on the ground.

"I knew no good would come from your Christmas nonsense," he says.

"That had nothing to do with Christmas," she replies breathlessly. "That was because you and Stefan are crazy packrats that always keep useless junk around."

Pause.

"Thanks for catching me, though," she adds, moving to grab one of the mugs of eggnog. She coughs a little bit as it hits her taste buds; Damon must have poured an entire bottle of bourbon in the eggnog (which is just so like him).

"Anyway, now that I got the tree up, we can actually begin the real decorating," Bonnie continues, moving towards the boxes she brought in. "I found a bunch of old ornaments and other stuff in my house."

Damon doesn't really help her, though, as she sets out to deck the tree. Instead, he decides to drink all the eggnog and make snide comments the entire time.

For the finishing touch on the tree, she pulls out the tree topper and a small box of ornaments, both of which once belonged to her paternal grandparents who had died when she was still a baby. The tree topper was a beautiful, glittery angel, but extremely delicate.

She turns expectantly to Damon, holding out the tree topper and a small box of ornaments. He may not have been super tall, but he has a good six inches or so on her and could at least reach the top of the tree so it wouldn't be left bare.

"Either you decorate the top of the tree or I possibly break more of your crappy, "antique" furniture," she informs him when he doesn't move.

With a sigh, he pts the eggnog down, takes the Christmas paraphernalia from her and begins placing it on the top of the tree. She grins the entire time.

Bonnie then pulls out a couple of wreaths and finds places for them and she even strings up some stocking on the fireplace mantel.

"There," she says proudly once she's done.

"Hmm, I guess it's not too bad," Damon says. Which was really Damon speak for 'It looks nice, but I'm not going to say so because I'm me.'

"It does look good, doesn't it?" She plops down next to Damon on the couch. "I think maybe I'll make some Christmas cookies later on, too; I found a bunch of cookie cutters in one of the boxes, so I might as well put them to use."

He makes a humming sound, but doesn't say anything.

"Anyway, wanna play some Monopoly?" she asks. It was the game they played the most even though Damon always, _always _cheated, which always resulted in her flipping the board and storming out of the house.

"Yeah, why not?"

He gets up to grab more eggnog and then begins making a fire in the fireplace, which was a little absurd because it was technically May where they were at, heat and all. Bonnie doesn't complain, though, because it does add to the Christmas feeling.

They then settle down to their board game, fireplace roaring behind them and light twinkling on the Christmas tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know, I just realized that every Christmas-themed Bamon fic I write involves Bonnie attempting to decorate while Damon is basically the Grinch. Ah, well.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading and, as always, reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
